


Babies

by KittyKatBella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, Bath Time, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fairies, Gay Male Character, Goat, Grocery Shopping, Harry Potter - Freeform, Learning to read, Learning to write, M/M, Mentions of Ford trying to cut off his finger at one point, Newborn, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Pregnancy, Story-Telling, Summerween, They Have Kids, Work trip, bedtime story, blanket fort, costume shopping, learning math, sick, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: This is a collection of all the short fics I wrote on Tumblr of Stan, Bella, Fidds, and Ford with their kids. Short descriptions of each child below.Chris(tine) Stanley PinesStan and Bella's transgender daughterHas ADHD InattentiveFour years older than LeeLee Martin PinesStan and Bella's sonHas ADHD CombinedTwo years older than OxfordOxford Hydrogen PinesFidds and Ford's sonHas six fingersBella was surrogate, Ford was doner





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Person A and/or B having to comfort their child(ren) after they had a nightmare, and they all end up falling asleep together.
> 
> ‘Ren’ is the gender neutral parent term. Ren instead of Mom or Dad, and Renny instead of Mommy or Daddy.

The clock on Bella’s laptop quickly ticked by to reach past midnight. Bella was used to staying up so late. After all, she always had the best writing muse at night, and because of that, Stan watched the kids in the morning until she woke up. Her eyes jumped from her screen as the bedroom door was pushed open. A small shadow stood in the doorway, its head only just reaching the doorknob.

“Chris?” She whispered. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“…I had a nightmare,” the boy mumbled, clinging tightly to a small cat Beanie Boo.

“Aww,” Bella frowned, shutting her laptop and setting the computer stand on the floor. “Come here, baby.”

Chris waddled over to her, leaning into his ren’s hug after she pulled him onto the bed. Bella nudged Stan’s side with her foot, waking him.

“Huh? What is it?” He asked tiredly, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

“Chris had a nightmare,” Bella explained.

“Oh,” Stan said. “Hey, you wanna talk about it, kid?”

Chris shook his head silently.

“Can I sleep wit you guys?” He asked.

“Of course you can,” Bella allowed, kissing the top of Chris’s head. The boy giggled happily.

“Tank you, Renny,” he said, hugging Bella tightly.


	2. Blanket Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A coming home from work only to find Person B and their kid(s) all cuddled up under a blanket fort, fast asleep
> 
> I decided that, in my Relativity Falls universe, Stan grows up to work at the Mystery Shack, but him and Bella don’t live there, since Ria is still the owner.

Stan arrived home a bit later than usual. It had been a busy Saturday at the Mystery Shack, and the gift shop had been packed with tourists. He didn’t really mind; after all, scamming tourists was one of his favorite things to do. When he entered the house he was greeted by their three-year-old goat, but no one else.

“Hey Goatee,” Stan said, petting the goat on the head. “Where is everyone?”

Goatee baaed and trotted off into the house. Stan pulled off his coat and hung it by the door, making his way to the living room. Said room was obscured by a giant blanket fort. The front corners were clipped to the recliner and a folding chair, which had been moved to sit in front on either side of the TV. The middle was clipped to a tall, unused lamp, and the rest of the blankets were draped across the back of the couch. 

Stan chuckled, peeking in through the front to see Bella, Christine, and Lee all asleep in a pile of blankets. An empty bowl of popcorn sat on the floor in front of them, surrounded by packets of fruit punch Caprisuns. Lee’s head laid on top of Nutter Butter, a brownish-yellow cat. The cat didn’t seem to mind, and it seemed to Stan that he was fast asleep as well.

“Hey, sweetie,” Stan whispered, shaking Bella’s shoulder. She slowly woke up, squinting up at Stan.

“Oh. Hi, Stan,” she yawned, slowly sitting up and stretching. Christine squirmed against her legs, her arms wrapped around the corner of the comforter. “Wha’sup?”

“I’m guessing you guys had fun today,” Stan chuckled, sitting down outside the entrance to the blanket fort.

“Oh yeah, defiantly,” Bella nodded. “Who _doesn’t_ have fun while building a blanket fort?”


	3. Bath Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parents and kid(s) give their dog a bath in the shower because the kid(s) left the outside and it started to rain so they dog is all muddy
> 
> Replace ‘dog’ with ‘goat’. Btw they got the goat in this fic after Gompers died when Christine was 2, and now he’s 14, which is pretty old for a goat. And sorry Stan’s not in this one. He was at work.

“Lee, bring Goatee- Goatee in, will ya?” Bella asked, walking past the boy’s room with a basket of laundry. “It’s gonna rain soon.”

“Yeah yeah, just let me finish this video,” Lee nodded, staring at the mini hologram screen.

“I used that excuse too!” Bella called as she went down the stairs. “Don’t forget!”

“Yeah alright, I won’t!” Lee rolled his eyes.

—–

“Hey bro, have you seen Goatee?” Christine asked, leaning against the doorway. “I need a model for this new style I’m workin’ on.”

“Oh, crap!” Lee yelped, looking out the window at the rain pouring down.

“You left him outside, didn’t you?” Christine deadpanned. “God damn it, Lee!”

“You would have forgotten too!” Lee yelled as he ran down the stairs.

“No, I would have done it when Ren asked me to!” Christine yelled back. Lee ignored her and ran to the side door, quickly opening it to see Goatee laying in a muddle and covered in mud. His gray fur wasn’t visible from the porch.

“Goatee! Get over here!” Lee yelled. Said goat baa’ed and slowly stood up before walking over to the porch. He hopped up the stairs and came into the house. Mud dripped onto the kitchen floor, but luckily Goatee did nothing to shake off the mud coating his fur.

“You forget.”

Lee spun around to see Bella standing angrily in the doorway, her arms folded. Lee sighed and mumbled an apology.

“God damn it, Lee!” Bella groaned. “That’s why I told you to not forget!” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Christine!”

“Yeah?!” The teen called.

“Start a bath!” Bella ordered. “Goatee’s covered in mud!”

“K!”

“And you, young man, are gonna help clean this goat,” Bella told Lee.

“Fine,” Lee muttered.

—–

“Hey, cut that out!”

“Make me,” Christine grinned and stuck out her tongue. Lee scooped up a handful of bubbles and flung them at his sister. She laughed and splashed the bath water back at him.

“Kids, cut it out,” Bella chuckled. “You’re gonna make a bigger mess of the bathroom than the- than the goat is.”

“Sorry Ren,” Christine giggled. Lee filled the plastic cup with water and poured it over Goatee’s back. Goatee wasn’t struggling much, just sitting in the bath and letting the family clean him.

“You’re such a good boy, Goatee,” Bella cooed, washing water over Goatee’s face. The goat bleated happily, closing his eyes against the water. “And we’re done. Towels.”

Christine pulled the plug out of the tub and Lee wrapped a towel around Goatee. He dried him off until his fur was no longer dripping.

“There, all clean,” Christine smiled as she dried Goatee’s head. The goat bleated again and licked at her hands.

“And next time I ask you to bring the goat in, ya bring the goat in,” Bella told Lee. “Y’got it?”

“Uh-huh,” the boy nodded.


	4. The Classics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parents reading their kid(s) a bed time story
> 
> This is me as a parent.

“ _…nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn’t know that at this very moment, witches and wizards meeting all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: ‘To Harry Potter- the boy who lived’!_ ” Bella finished the chapter, grinning at Chris, who was nearly asleep in bed.

“Renny, another?” Chris asked sleepily, yawning.

“I’d love to read you more, sweetie, but you gotta sleep,” Bella said. “Goodnight.”

She kissed the small boy’s forehead before standing up and quietly leaving the room.

“Were you really reading Harry Potter to a toddler?” Stan asked, smiling in amusement.

“What?” Bella smiled back innocently. “It’s like, the best book series to ever exist. Of course I’m gonna read it to my kid.”

Stan laughed and reached over to kiss Bella, resting his hands on her waist. Bella grinned and wrapped her arms around Stan’s neck, leaning into the kiss.

“Speaking of kids, how’s this one doin’?” Stan asked, resting a hand on Bella’s stomach.

“I think they’re good,” Bella giggled. “Everything feels right.”

“Good,” Stan grinned. “You hungry?”

“Starving,” Bella responded.

“I’ll make dinner,” Stan offered, leaving one more kiss on Bella’s lips and going downstairs.

“Call me when it’s done!” Bella called and snapped her fingers. “ _I’m_ gonna try and get some writing done. We’ll see how well that _goes_ … but I’ll try.”

“Good luck!” Stan joked.

“Thanks, I need it,” Bella chuckled. She sat on their bed and began typing on her laptop.


	5. Costume Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parents go costume shopping with their kid(s) for Halloween.
> 
> I changed it to Summerween, because Halloween in the summer allows for more costume options.
> 
> Featuring Christine before she realized she was a girl, but after she started becoming uncomfortable with being a boy.

“Alright Chris, you ready to get your Summerween costume?”

“Yeah!” Chris cheered. Bella buckled him into the car seat as Stan did the same with Lee. Bella smiled and planted a kiss on Chris’s forehead before sitting in the passenger seat up front.

“Summerween Superstore, here we come!” Stan grinned, exiting the driveway and driving towards the store.

“So, do you have an idea of what you wanna be this year? Chris?” Bella asked. “You get to pick your own costume!”

“I dunno yet,” Chris shrugged.

“You gotta be something scary,” Stan smirked. “Those are the coolest costumes.”

“Oh yeah, because a sh- jar of strawberry jelly is absolutely _terrifying_ ,” Bella teased.

“Shut up, do you know how hard it is to find matching twin costumes on such short notice?” Stan asked.

“I don’t wanna be scary,” Chris shook his head.

“Well you can be whatever you want, as long as they have the costume,” Bella said. “And even if they don’t, we might be able to make it if it’s not too difficult. I made a few of my costumes myself.”

“As long as it’s cheap,” Stan spoke. The car was parked in a parking spot and Bella and Stan got out. Bella unbuckled Chris and lifted him out of the car. Stan unfolded a small stroller and set Lee inside. The family entered the store, Christ bouncing excitedly on his feet.

“We should get Lee a little costume, too,” Bella grinned at the baby. Lee giggled and waved a small fist. “He would be adorable.”

“Sure, we could do that,” Stan shrugged.

“Awesome,” Bella squealed. “Ok Chris, let’s go find a costume. Stan, you go get the candy. And get _good_ candy.”

“Come on, Renny! Come on!” Chris pulled on his ren’s hand towards the costume aisle.

“Ok ok, I’m coming,” Bella laughed, following the excited child. Chris looked around at the costumes. Bella pulled out a costume bag. “Aw, what about a little lion? You’d be adorable!”

“ _Renny_!” Chris whined and pouted. “I wanna do it _myself_!”

“Alright,” Bella sighed dramatically, hanging the costume back up. Chris looked around for another minute and gasped loudly, grabbing at a costume.

“Renny Renny, can I be a princess?” Chris asked. “Pleaaaaase?”

“Wouldn’t you rather be, like, a prince or something?” Stan asked as he entered the aisle with two bags of candy.

“Stan,” Bella glared at him and smiled at Chris. “If you want, sure. But I don’t think this one is in your size. How about you be a Pixney princess?”

“Yeah yeah!” Chris nodded excitedly. He picked out a princess dress and handed it to Bella happily.

“Oh, you’re gonna look adorable,” Bella giggled. “Now we just need a costume for your brother.”


	6. Fairy Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “So the moral of the story is: fairies are awful and you should throw rocks at them.”
> 
> “I’m pretty sure that’s not the moral of the story.”
> 
> You expected me to see this prompt and NOT write it with Stan and Bella’s kids in Relativity Falls?

“So the fairy swarm had us backed against the Mystery Shack. We had nowhere to go.”

“What’d you do?” Christine blurted, standing up on her knees and clutching a Beanie Boo. Lee sat beside her, staring at Stan in awe.

“Well,” Stan paused and grinned, “I told the leader, fine, I’d marry them. And once she flew down and was right in front of me, I held up Graunty Mabel’s pet pig and he ate her!”

“He ate th’ fairy?” Lee asked. Christine gasped and looked at her dad with wide eyes.

“Poor fairy!” She whined.

“Well, he didn’t eat her completely,” Stan scratched the side of his face. “He spit her out, but still. Scared them off!”

“Yay!” Lee cheered.

“So the moral of the story is: fairies are awful and you should throw rocks at them,” Stan finished with a smile.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the moral of the story,” Ford spoke, holding one-year-old Oxford in his arms.

“Oh yeah? And what is?” Stan asked sarcastically.

“Maybe don’t go out with random people you just met until you know if they’re a human or not?” Bella suggested, leaning against the doorway.

“That’s a good one,” Fiddleford nodded in agreement.

“Or perhaps listen to your brother when he says that something about your girlfriend is strangely off,” Ford added.

“Pfft,” Stan waved their ideas off. “Nah. It’s totally that you should throw rocks at fairies.”

“I’ll t’row rocks at th’ fairies!” Lee piped up excitedly, jumping to his feet.

“Ha! That’s my boy,” Stan laughed and ruffled Lee’s hair. The kid giggled and waved at his hand.

“There goes Stan, teaching our children violent tendencies,” Bella said to Fiddleford, rolling her eyes and chuckling.

“Da!” Oxford exclaimed, wiggling in Ford’s hold and reaching for Fiddleford. Fiddleford took the baby from his husband, bouncing him lightly in his arms.

“As long as he don’ teach ‘em ta Oxford,” he said. “Ah’d rather he don’ learn ta solve everythin’ with violence.”

“I don’t solve _everything_ with violence,” Stan argued. The others muttered lightly. “Oh, whatever. Who cares what you guys think?”

“I care what Renny and Uncle Ford and Uncle Fidds think!” Christine piped up, crawling onto Stan’s lap.

“Yeah yeah, sure kid,” Stan chuckled, grabbing the girl and blowing a raspberry on her cheek. Christine squealed and giggled happily, hugging Stan around the neck.


	7. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “She has a fever, I don’t know what to do.”
> 
> Obviously I have to change the pronouns, but I thought this would be cute to do! I’ve really been wanting to write some Ford with his son in Relativity Falls. Ford has absolutely no idea how to parent but he’s trying his best.
> 
> Oxford is like, three here. Preschool.

“Oxford, it’s time to get up.”

Ford peaked into the boy’s room, spotting him still in bed. Oxford whined slightly, pulling his blankets up over his head. Ford frowned slightly, as the behavior was definitely out of the ordinary.

“Oxford? Are you alright?” He asked, walking over and kneeling beside the bed.

“Don’ feel good,” Oxford whined from under the covers.

“You mean you feel sick?” Ford worried.

“Mm-hm,” Oxford nodded.

“Come out from under the covers, Ox,” Ford said, lightly pushing the blanket down. Oxford definitely looked sick, and he shivered slightly. Ford set the back of his hand against the toddler’s forehead and frowned. “Hold on a moment, I’ll get your dad.”

Ford stood up and left the room, going to find Fiddleford. His husband was sitting in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee and looking over the newspaper.

“Fiddleford,” Ford cleared his throat.

“Hm?” Fiddleford looked up. “Hey, darlin’. Where’s Oxford?”

“He has a fever, I don’t know what to do,” Ford told him.

“He’s sick?” Fiddleford questioned, standing up and following Ford to their son’s room. Fiddleford knelt down to feel Oxford’s forehead as well.

“Yeah, he’s warm,” he murmured. “Ya wanna stay home today, sweetie?”

“But what about school?” Oxford asked.

“You don’ worry about school today, m’kay?” Fiddleford smiled and planted a kiss on the boy’s forehead. He stood up and turned to Ford. “Ah’ll call the school an’ tell them he’s sick. But one’a us has ta stay home with him. An’ I’ve got that meetin’ today.”

“I could stay home,” Ford offered. “I don’t have anything important scheduled.”

“Ya sure?” Fiddleford asked. “Ah know how nervous ya get…”

“Don’t worry, honey,” Ford smiled reassuringly. “I’ve got this. How hard could it be?”

* * *

“Fiddleford, he still says he’s cold. Should I be worried?”

_“No, he’s alrigh’,” Fiddleford answered. “Kids with fevers are usually cold, despite all the blankets. Ya give him the medicine?”_

“Yes, I got him to take it,” Ford nodded.

_“Good,” Fiddleford said. “He should be feelin’ a bit better soon. He jus’ needs some rest. An’ some water.”_

“Alright,” Ford responded. “Thank you.”

_“Ain’t a problem. But Ah gotta go, the meetin’s about ta start,” Fiddleford said._

“Ok,” Ford said. “I’ll let you go to that, then. I love you.”

_“Ah love ya too,” Fiddleford replied happily before hanging up._

Ford filled a sippy cup with water before going back to Oxford’s room, pushing the door open and setting the cup on the stand beside his bed.

“Feeling any better, bud?” He asked, kneeling down.

“Mm,” Oxford shrugged. His nose was running slightly and he sniffed.

“Ok, sit up for a moment,” Ford instructed, grabbing a tissue. Oxford did so and Ford held the tissue to the toddler’s nose. “Blow.”

Oxford blew his nose into the tissue.

“There you go,” Ford smiled and threw the tissue away. He then sat down next to Oxford’s bed again and held his face, kissing his forehead the way he’d seen Fiddleford do. He still felt warm. “I’m sorry you’re not feeling well. I know, it sucks being sick. But, if you’re feeling better later, maybe we could watch some documentaries?”

“Yeah!” Oxford beamed and sniffed. “I wanna watch ‘em!”

“Alright then,” Ford chuckled. “But for now, Daddy says you need to get some rest, ok?”

“Yeah,” Oxford nodded and yawned. “Ok. Can I have a sto’y?

“Sure,” Ford smiled lightly and grabbed a book, tucking Oxford in and beginning to read.

* * *

When Fiddleford returned from work that afternoon, Ford and Oxford were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching documentaries. Oxford was wrapped in a blanket and sucking on a popsicle, his eyes glued to the screen. Ford looked over at the door opening, grinning proudly.

“Howdy, Oxford,” Fiddleford spoke, smiling as well. The boy looked over and gasped happily, jumping up and running over.

“Daddy!” He beamed, hugging Fiddleford’s legs.

“Yer feelin’ better, then?” Fiddleford asked, kneeling down to hug him back.

“Yeah!” Oxford nodded.

“An’ yer pa took good care’a ya?” Fiddleford asked, glancing over at Ford.

“Uh-huh!” Oxford nodded again. “Look! He gave me a popsicle!”

“Ah see,” Fiddleford chuckled, standing up and taking Oxford with him, He carried him and sat down on the couch beside Ford. He leaned over to give him a kiss, looking at the TV screen. “So, what’re we watchin’?”


	8. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP and their child greet Person B at the airport after a long trip
> 
> I think both Fidds and Ford would often go on trips for work, but not usually at the same time. This left one of them home alone to care for Oxford, but when they both have to go, Bella and Stan watch after him. Here, Ford went on a trip and Fidds was home to take care of Oxford.
> 
> Oxford is, mmm… five? Yeah, let’s go with five.

“Is that him? Is that him?”

“Oxford, ya know what yer pa looks like,” Fiddleford chuckled, shifting the child in his arms.

“Sorry,” Oxford smiled sheepishly. He tried to look over the heads of the crowd, but was unsuccessful. He whined and pushed himself up using Fiddleford’s shoulders.

“Oxford, careful now,” Fiddleford cautioned. “I ain’t that strong, ya know that.”

“But I wanna see Pa!” Oxford said. “Where is he?!”

“His plane just landed, sweetie,” Fiddleford answered. He set his son in a seat, holding him so he didn’t jump up. “Just give him a few minutes, alrigh’?”

“Alright,” Oxford huffed. Fiddleford sat down beside him and they waited for awhile, reading a child’s science book Fiddleford had brought. Soon enough, they spotted Ford walking towards them with a suitcase.

“Pa!” Oxford called happily, jumping up and running over to the man. He hugged Ford around the legs, nearly knocking him over. “Hi!”

“Oof! Hello, Oxford,” Ford chuckled, lifting the boy up and kissing his cheek. “And how are you?”

“I’m fantastic!” Oxford threw his arms out before hugging Ford around the neck and giggling. “I missed you!”

“I missed you as well,” Ford smiled. He smiled more when he saw Fiddleford approaching the two of them.

“Howdy, darlin’,” Fiddleford greeted, leaning up to kiss his husband. “Have fun on yer trip?”

“Mm-hm,” Ford nodded. The three of them began walking back to the car, Oxford holding Ford’s hand. “It was interesting. But what about you two? Anything exciting happen while I was gone?”

“The frog eggs in my tank hatched!” Oxford exclaimed happily.

“Oh really?” Ford smiled. “Fantastic!”

They continued to talk until the reached the car, where Ford buckled Oxford into his car seat and Fiddleford drove them home.

“…Stanford, darlin’,” Fiddleford began quietly, glancing at their son in the mirror. “Um, Ah was also hopin’ Ah could talk to ya…”

“Of course, what is it?” Ford asked, noticing the nervous tone Fiddleford spoke in.

“Um… well, it’s just… a-a couple kids at school were- were makin’ fun’a Oxford,” Fiddleford lowered his voice a bit more. “Cause’a, y’know… his hands…”

“…oh,” Ford frowned.

“Ah was just hopin’ ya’d go with me ta talk to the school ‘bout it,” Fiddleford continued. “Maybe contact the parents.”

“Of course,” Ford nodded.

Once the family reached their home, Oxford excitedly offered to bring Ford’s bag in. It was a little too heavy for him, though, and Ford helped him carry it inside.

“Nice job, buddy,” Ford smiled. “High six?”

“Yeah!” Oxford giggled and gave his pa a high six. Ford grinned and carried his bag up to his and Fiddleford’s room, returning downstairs to see Oxford sitting in his chair, looking at a book.

“Ya want anythin’ fer lunch, darlin’?” Fiddleford asked, looking around the kitchen.

“Anything is fine,” Ford shrugged, walking over and hugging Fiddleford around the waist from behind. Fiddleford giggled when Ford kissed his shoulder. “I missed you, you know…”

“Ah do know,” Fiddleford hummed. “An’ I missed you as well.”

“Good,” Ford grinned, spinning his husband around and setting his hands on his waist. Fiddleford grinned as well, wrapping his arms around Ford’s neck and kissing him on the lips. The kiss lasted awhile before they were interrupted.

“Daddy! Can we have mac and cheese for lunch please?”

Ford and Fiddleford broke apart, both slightly red. Fiddleford chuckled.

“Sure thin’, Oxford!”


	9. Newborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine your OTP not being able to pull themselves away from their newborn’s side as they sleep
> 
> Um??? Yes???
> 
> Trigger Warning for slight mention of self harm (I think).

“…We should probably get some sleep, y’know.”

“…I know,” Ford nodded, leaning on the crib and watching Oxford sleep. The infant’s chest rose and fell as he breathed, one six-fingered clutching a blanket. Neither of his dads moved, remaining by the crib’s side. Ford’s gaze traveled to Oxford’s hand and he frowned slightly.

“…Ford, what’re you thinkin’?” Fiddleford asked softly, spotting the look.

“He’s like me, Fidds,” Ford replied. “I was scared he would be… what if he gets made fun of?”

“Well if he does, we’ll deal with it,” Fiddleford assured. “He’ll be fine, Stanferd. Ah promise.”

“I-I know,” Ford lied. “But… I just can’t help but worry… I don’t want him to go through what I went through.”

He ran a finger along a faint scar on his left hand, right by his sixth finger. Fiddleford held his hand and squeezed lightly.

“He won’, Ah promise,” Fiddleford said. “Ah won’ let it happen.”

Ford smiled slightly.

“Thank you, Fiddleford.”


	10. It's A Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine your OTP holding their new baby for the first time 
> 
> FUCKING Y E S !!

“Congratulations, it’s a boy!”

Ford and Fiddleford both beamed, squeezing each other’s hands.

“We’re parents, Ford!” Fiddleford murmured happily.

“I know,” Ford chuckled, only slightly worried.

“Well, we just have to clean him up a bit and then you can hold him,” the doctor said, carrying the crying baby out of the delivery room.

“I don’t think I’m gonna do that again,” Bella breathed.

“Thank ya so much fer bein’ the surrogate, Bella,” Fiddleford said.

“No problem, Fidds,” Bella smiled. “You’re my best friend.”

“I can’t believe we’re parents,” Ford spoke. “…Fiddleford, what if I’m not a good father?”

“That ain’t gonna be the case, Stanferd,” Fiddleford assured, holding Ford’s face in his hands. “You’ll be amazin’. Ah know it.”

Ford smiled lightly.

“Excuse me, Mr. and Mr. Pines,” the nurse interrupted. “I need a name for the birth certificate.”

“Oh, right,” Fiddleford nodded. “Oxford Hydrogen Pines.”

The nurse nodded and wrote the name down before leaving the three of them alone. They waited silently, and soon Ford began nervously checking his watch.

“What’s taking so long?” He asked.

“It didn’t take this long for Christine or Lee,” Bella frowned slightly.

“Ah’m sure it’s fine,” Fiddleford said. In another few minutes, the doctor returned with Oxford wrapped in a baby blue blanket.

“And here he is,” he said. “We found that he has polydactyly, a rare birth defect, so we just wanted to do a few extra tests to make sure he’s still healthy and to look for any other defects.” Ford’s hands folded into fists for a second, slightly sweaty. “He’s perfectly healthy, and a surgery isn’t required to remove the extra fingers, as they’re still functional. Although, it is still an option-”

“No,” Fiddleford interrupted. “We ain’t removin’ the fingers. Thank ya.”

“Alright,” the doctor nodded. “Well, then you can hold him now, if you’d like.”

“Yes please,” Fiddleford smiled and carefully took the sleeping baby from the doctor. The doctor then left the room again, leaving Ford and Fiddleford with their new son.

“…I knew I shouldn’t have been the donor,” Ford mumbled, sinking into a chair and staring at Oxford. “He’s like me.”

“Stanford, honey, how’s that a bad thin’?” Fiddleford asked softly. “He’s perfect the way he is, jus’ like you are.”

“But- his hands-”

“-ain’t anymore freakish than yours are,” Fiddleford interrupted sternly. “Darlin’, ya gotta stop seein’ yer hands as somethin’ bad.”

“Yeah, Ford,” Bella agreed. “Your hands are awesome!”

“Heh… thanks, guys,” Ford smiled lightly.

“…Ford, hon, would ya like ta hold him?” Fiddleford offered.

“M-me?” Ford paled slightly. “I-I don’t know, I’m- I’m not-”

“Ford, hold your son,” Bella said.

“Alright,” Ford nodded. He slowly took Oxford from Fiddleford, staring in awe at the infant. The three of them stayed silent, Fiddleford and Bella watching Ford hold Oxford. Ford looked at Oxford’s hands, which were resting on top of the blanket, and made a promise to himself. That he wouldn’t let anyone anyone make fun of Oxford the way he was made fun of.

“I love him so much,” Ford sobbed. “I just met him and I love him so much, Fiddleford.”

Bella and Fiddleford laughed.

“Ah know,” Fiddleford grinned. “Ah love him, too. Can I hold him-?”

Fiddleford reached for Oxford and Ford shrunk away slightly, the baby still in his arms. He then appeared confused as he sat back up.

“Um, I-I don’t know why I did that…” he said. “Uh- yeah, you- you can hold him.”

He handed Oxford back over to Fiddleford, who chuckled and held him to his chest.

“Thank ya, darlin’,” he said, sitting beside Ford in another chair. Ford nodded, not taking his eyes off of Oxford, who yawned and squirmed in Fiddleford’s hold, but his eyes remained closed.

“…Ah love ya, Stanferd.”

“I love you too, Fiddleford.”


	11. Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine half of your OTP with your OTP’s baby strapped to their chest 
> 
> FUCKING SHIT, THIS IS ALL SO CUTE
> 
> And yes, Ford is holding Oxford with a Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle.

“Ok Oxford, yellow or blue?”

Oxford gurgled and reached for the cookies with yellow frosting.

“Yellow it is,” Ford smiled and grabbed the box of cookies, setting them in the cart and checking the grocery list. “Ok, next is the fruits and vegetables.”

“Aw! What a cutie!”

“Hm?” Ford looked up to see a lady next to him, smiling and waving at Oxford.

“He’s adorable! How old is he?” The lady asked.

“Oh! Um, he’s about nine months,” Ford answered. Oxford giggled and waved his hand.

“Aw,” the lady cooed. “I have a little one about his age. They can be such a hassle, can’t they?”

“Oh yeah,” Ford nodded in agreement.

“Where’s his mom?” The lady asked. “Or are you here alone?”

“He, um, doesn’t have a mom,” Ford answered.

“Oh! So you’re single?” The woman questioned.

“N-no, I’m married,” Ford drummed his fingers nervously along the cart handle. “Just, not to a woman. Oxford has two dads.”

“ _Ooooh_ ,” the lady nodded. “I get it. I’m bisexual myself, actually.” Ford smiled. “Well, I should get back to my shopping. It was nice meeting you!”

“Yeah, you too,” Ford nodded as the woman walked off with her cart. Oxford gurgled and waved goodbye. “Well! That was nice, wasn’t it, Oxford? But we should finish shopping, too. Daddy should be home soon.”


	12. Intellectuals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend thought of an idea where Ford is teaching Oxford to read, because Ford loves reading so much. And then I said that Oxford would get it extremely quickly, because both of his parents are geniuses and so is he, and she said that Ford would probably be crying because of how proud he is. And I decided to add Ford teaching Oxford math and writing as well.
> 
> God damn I’m loving all this CUTENESS!!!

“ _The… dog… ran… very… fast!_ ”

“Very good!” Ford grinned and ruffled Oxford’s hair. The toddler giggled happily and smiled proudly. Ford pointed at another word in the book.

“ _The… cat… sat… on… the… mat,_ ” Oxford read as Ford pointed at each word.

“Precisely,” Ford smiled. “Can you read the next sentence?”

“Uh-huh!” Oxford nodded and pointed at the words. “ _The bug hid in the jug._ ”

“Good job,” Ford said. “You’re very good at reading, Oxford.”

“Thank you!” Oxford giggled and turned to hug Ford. Ford chuckled and squeezed him back, sniffing slightly. “Pa, why are you cryin’?”

“Ah, I’m just so proud of you,” Ford answered, holding Oxford’s face and kissing his forehead. “You’re growing up so quickly.”

* * *

“So four, one two three four, plus three, one two three. How many’s that?”

Oxford counted his fingers, whispering the numbers out loud.

“Seven!” He answered, holding up six fingers on one hand and one on the other.

“That’s right,” Ford smiled. “Now how about… two plus three?”

“One, two,” Oxford held up two fingers. “Three, four, five.” He held up three more fingers. “Five!”

He grinned proudly and held out his hand, showing off the five raised fingers.

“Mm-hm!” Ford nodded. “Very good. Now can you do… twelve minus four?”

* * *

“Ok Oxford, now just do it how I did it.”

“Ok!” Oxford nodded and took the pencil, looking at the paper in front of him. On it was 26 capital letters, A-Z. He slowly wrote ‘A’ below the one Ford had done. It was a bit shaky, but rather good. He continued copying the letters until he reached Z.

“Done!” He announced happily. “How’d I do?”

“Good work,” Ford smiled. “You did very well.”

Oxford beamed proudly as Ford began writing out the lowercase alphabet. Oxford sat up more to watch him, tilting his head slightly in interest. Ford finished quickly and slid the paper over to Oxford, who gladly took the pencil and began copying the letters.


End file.
